


Naughty Gifts for Eddy

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Crimson1, Exhibitionism, F/M, Filming, Fingering, Gift, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Out Cold, Porn, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Three-Ways, Threesome, Video Tapes, Voyeurism, brother-in-law, coldflash - Freeform, couples, dirty movies, dvd, exhibitionist, present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy is as straight as can be, until the first time he accidentally walks in on Barry and Len during a group movie night having a bit of fun in the lab kitchen.  Since then it’s all he can think about, seeing Barry sucking on Len, the Flash on his knees... And ever since dirtier and dirtier thoughts consume him. Even Iris has started to notice how effected he is by something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Gifts for Eddy

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson1, this is a little gift for you because you were such a wonderful person to us for providing not only Out Cold and it’s loveliness but your also letting people like me play with your world and the fun of the epilogue chapters. -smiles- I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> READ OUT COLD BY CRIMSON1. This is based off of her work and trust me, it makes a LOT more sense if you get all 32 chapters of her fic in first. This is meant to take place after the group movie chapter and after the final chapter.

“Hey Eddy.” Barry smiled brightly, his face showing maybe too much hint that he knew all too much about Eddy’s sideways glances and hungry looks when ever he’d see Barry and Len kiss since the wedding. If he was honest he’d been doing more then glancing since he’d watched Barry get on his knees and suck Len’s long throbbing pole in the kitchen at the labs. And since his fantasies have captivated his alone time, and even butted into some of his more intimate moments with himself and Iris. Not that Eddy was ever going to mention it or bring up that he was reaching such an obsessive arousal over two of his friends being together.  
  
“Hey Barry.” Eddy answered back, trying to act casual but feeling that he was entirely too self aware of how his body was reacting to seeing Barry.  
  
“Len and I got you something for Christmas, and I left it on your desk. I’d love to see your face but I have to go get more sound proofing for our new place.” Barry rolled his eyes.  
  
“More sound proofing?” Eddy raised an eyebrow  
  
“Well, the neighbors got together and gave us a house warming thing... Which included a letter from all of them requesting that we maybe sound proof our place, because one of them had to explain why I was screaming so loud at 3 am and how it wasn’t a bad thing, just something that they wished we would sound proof against... Len offered to put a gag in my mouth. A couple went out and got me a couple different gags though. I like the ball gag but Len loves the dildo gag too much.” Barry shook his head as Eddy blushed, his problem getting more pronounced. “It amazes me how much our neighbors are willing to buy us sex toys.” He smiled. “Anyways, your gift is on your desk, you may not want to take anything out of it till you’re alone or up in my lab...” Barry winked and waved before he walked away. Eddy frowned slightly and walked briskly, using his legs to effectively hide his very erect cock.  
  
Sitting down quickly and sliding into his desk, Eddy found the gaudy packaged gift in silver and gold sitting boldly on the top of his paper work, several people eyed it and then looked at Eddy as if he should explain, he just shrugged and said it was something form Iris, they smiled and left it at that. Knowing better then anyone to not comment on something Iris had gotten her heart set on doing. Opening the package Eddy gave it a speculative look into the package and felt his face go beet red as he saw some of the things in the package. He quickly made an excuse about needing some case work out of Barry’s lab and headed upstairs. He swallowed hard as he closed up the door behind him and locked it for good measure.  
  
Walking to Barry’s desk he slowly began removing the objects in his present one at a time. The first were the matching flesh jacks, one crimson and one ice blue. He opened the cap and realized the crimson one was molded to Barry’s lips. Eddy felt himself breathe deeper and harder as he looked at it, before popping the cap on the ice blue one to find a replica of Len’s lips there. With shaking hands he sat them down and pulled out two smaller packages, opening them he found replica dildos, having not seen Barry’s cock yet, he assumed the one with the flash symbol on the base was of Barry’s as the one with the snowflake was clearly Len’s. He’d pictured it going into Barry’s mouth so often... He swallowed hard and put them down. But he noticed a note half torn in the wrapping and stopped to read it.  
  
The flash one vibrates to speed. The other is internally chilled to match my body temp. Enjoy.  
  
Eddy’s eyes went wide as he picked up Len’s and felt how it did feel just slightly cooler to the touch then the other one did. He picked up Barry’s and biting his lip turned the nob like symbol on the bottom and dropped it in shock when it started vibrating in his hand. Blushing horribly Eddy leaned down and recaptured his new toy and shut it off. He put it down carefully next to the flesh jacks and pulled out the next object, a warming lube that made Eddy blush, because he’d used the same brand with Iris once and knew what it could do. But the next little gift made him stop in his tracks. It was a dvd case with full frontal side by side picture of Len and Barry, hard and naked kissing and holding hands, their cocks looking so full. Eddy looked around and spotted Barry’s laptop sitting there. Scrambling over he found that it wasn’t locked and he spared a thought to whether or not Barry might have planned this, before sliding the dvd into the tray.  
  
The first scene started out with the pair of them just making out in the labs. Eddy swallowed as he pulled his tie loose, he couldn’t believe he was doing this at work. He glanced back at the screen and realized it was footage from that night at the movie night. He was sure that was in a dead zone for the cameras but was shocked to watch it, hearing the filthy things Len was saying to Barry to egg him on. Eddy felt his mouth go dry, he could see himself walk on the scene in the background, and can see the minute that Len spotted him and how he kept going even after. Eddy felt his hand go down to his tented basket of his suit pants and began to feel himself up, while he watched Len empty himself into Barry’s face, and Barry’s look of rapturous joy at taking Len’s load was enough to prove how much he loved Len.  
  
What followed was strange, at least to Eddy, because he wasn’t sure how the angles or footage could have been obtained. But there was footage of the pair of them making out in the showers at the West home, even fucking in there. His breath caught as Len went down on Barry’s large member and swallowed it whole, making Eddy briefly wonder if Len had any experience sword swallowing. Eddy was incredibly turned on as he watched the footage, taking his tie off entirely as he unbuttoned his suddenly too tight shirt, one hand still resting on his slacks encased package. He watched as the scene went to one of Barry laying naked on his bed, his fingers held up for the camera to indicate how fast they were going, before he slipped them inside himself, and Eddy gasped as Barry used his speed to bring himself off in one of the dirtiest masturbation shots he’d ever watched on film. He started to undo his zipper when the scene changed to Len in his full parka.  
  
This slight confusion was cleared up as Len began to play some sort of music in the background that Eddy couldn’t place, he was aware that both Barry and Iris had called his musical tastes a little limited and in one case pedestrian, but he understood enough about the music’s tone and beat to understand what was coming next. Slowly but surely Len stripped himself, divesting himself slowly in time with the music till he was down to just his goggles, and a royal blue pouch that did nothing to hide any part of his very long and very erect member. Palming himself through the material he kept himself on edge for the longest time, Eddy had his pants open and his cock in hand as he watched the thong was pealed down and revealed his body. He proceeded to finger, stretch and play with his hole before he produced a vibrator.  
  
Eddy watched as Captain Cold worked himself over the edge, milking himself by cock and prostate as he kept up a filthy stream of dialog while giving eye contact with the camera. When he’d finished, and the scene changed, Eddy was sitting there breathing hard, a large sticky load of cum all over the bottom of his suit shirt and all over his crotch, but this wasn’t the end. The scenes continued, of Barry and Len jerking off alone and together in various very public places. All of this culminating in a scene where they were fucking so hard that they managed to break Barry’s bed, by this point Eddy had himself in hand, his slacks open and his cock out in the open, stroking furiously, about to come over the edge for the second time, when the scene cut to a new one.  
  
The pair of them were inside Len’s bar, Barry walked in in a long trench coat, which he wears through out talking with several people in the bar. The camera panned out to show the empty bar before panning back on the couple as they chatted before Len started toying with the edge of the trench coat. Barry smirked before leaning back and unbuttoning the coat, revealing his bare flesh. Soon he had it open in the top, he was topless under the coat. With another sinful smirk Barry unbelted the coat and revealed with a flourish that he was quite naked, and VERY much erect as he stood there in the bar. He smirked as he threw his coat on the bar, hopping up in the same speed to be spread on the bar in front of Len who smirked before leaning forward and bobbing up and down on the kid’s long dick.  
  
Eddy watched as Len hallowed his cheeks and gave a clearly amazing blow job before they heard the others coming back and Barry jumped under the bar, the other rogues came in and talked with cold, the camera split screened to show Barry naked, playing with himself under the bar, but stopping with a wicked smirk, he undid Len’s jeans and pulled his equally hard cock out in the open air. Eddy watched as Barry’s fingers began to vibrate and he worked Len first in his hand and then into his mouth and throat. All the while the other camera recorded as Len tried to keep a straight face as people came and went in the bar. Made orders, that he’d mix there in front of Barry, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was in fact getting head under the bar. Len clenched his jaw a short while later, and Eddy could see on the other footage as Barry started swallowing as Len unloaded in his throat. Eddy couldn’t hold it any longer, he started unloading all over himself for his second full orgasm since he’d started the video. He flopped back in the chair boneless as the next scene started.  
  
The pair of them were in Barry’s lab, the angle made Eddy look up in the corner seeing nothing but frowning just the same as he went back to the scene which consisted of things that made Eddy’s jaw drop just then. The desk was knocked empty by Len’s arm as he laid Barry down on the desk, undressing him slowly before jerking him off slowly, toying with Barry’s cock as he took his own cloths off. He lubed up his fist and jerked off Barry, lubing him up before fingering himself and then sitting down on Barry’s long hard cock. It was in the midst of Len bouncing himself on Barry’s cock that someone tried the door knob of the lab and Eddy hastily paused the tape.  
  
“Hello?” Iris knocked on the door.  
  
“Uh... Iris, Barry’s not here.” Eddy blushed feverishly as he tried to pull up his pants and was almost done when Iris found the spare key and opened the door revealing Eddy, hard cock still pointing out of his unzipped but buttoned slacks.  
  
“I interrupt?” Iris laughed a little, closing the door behind her.  
  
“I... Barry got me a present and...”  
  
“Barry got you something that had you up here jerking off...” Iris smirked before looking at the paused screen of Barry’s laptop. “W-what is that.” She pointed at the screen and walked around Eddy who tried to stall her, and hit unpause. As the video of Len riding Barry started up again Iris’ mouth dropped open. She watched and in between their movements she took in the dildos, the note, the flesh jacks. And she turned to Eddy. “You sit down.” She pointed and he sat down. She turned the monitor so they could both watch and she began to remove his clothing, even making him lift up while looking fixedly at the screen as he stripped him. He moaned loudly as she wrapped her lips around his still hard cock, as he watched his friends fuck on the screen. He gave a yelped call of Iris’ name as she slipped two lubed fingers into his virgin hole. He gasped as she found his prostate, fucking him with the warming lube on her fingers as he watched Len ride Barry’s cock. He watched as they came, kissing, his own cock buried to the hilt in Iris’ throat which was working it’s magic. But what came next on the screen and with Iris was something that held such synchronicity that Eddy would spend the rest of his life wondering if she’d planned it some how, no mater how unlikely that was.  
  
Someone had taken a modified body cam so that it worked at Barry’s speed, shooting the world from his point of view when he moved at such insane speeds. What followed was Barry moving naked, at top speed through the police station, others almost frozen from the sheer speed Barry was using, as he fucked a very naked Len on every surface of the CCPD precinct. It was some where on one of Barry’s very vicious in strokes that Eddy jumped as Iris slid home the Barry dildo and turned it on high as she sucked him off. That Eddy also realized that Barry and Len were fucking on his desk while he had coffee with Joe at the other desk. The idea that they’d been fucking in front of him, almost on top of him was enough to have him emptying himself for the third time into Iris’ willing throat. When she was done, she pulled back, looking at her naked detective and smirked at him, holding onto his swollen rod as she lazily jerked him off to keep him hard before she mounted him and fucked him through the end of the video.

  
  
After getting to use all the toys in multiple ways alone and with Iris over the coming days and weeks, Eddy loss the ability to look either Barry or Len in the eyes for the longest times. Eventually he asked about the footage and they explained that Hartley had filmed some of it for them. Giving him access to Gideon’s cameras for the project, and strictly monitoring his use of the machine from the future, to make their present to him. Which had promptly ended his ability to look Piper in the eyes either. Slowly he got over the problem and worked hard to make sure his issues didn’t effect the team. No one else on the team was ever made aware of what was going on, and it was never addressed. Iris just found the whole situation even more hot.  
  
And being Iris, she couldn’t jut let something go, not when it was this hot. So she planned something special for Eddy’s birthday, hoping he’d like what she set up. She never feared that he might leave her, he was devoted to her. And it just made him all the hotter that he had this side to him. She’d enjoyed using the toys on him since he got them for Christmas and now, now she had plans to take his pleasure to an entirely new high. She smirked as she sat in the private screening room watching Gideon’s feeds as the fun began.  


  
  
Eddy had had a long day at the station, and he figured while Iris was out for the evening he’d get a little down time and do something a little extra for himself. So as soon as he’d gotten to his apartment he’d taken his cloths off, leaving them at the door. Walking bare ass naked to the living room he hit play on the dvd from Barry and Len, and walked to his bedroom to retrieve his toys. Once he had them he laid on his side watching the action on the tv while he fingered the lube into his tight ass. He’d been practicing with at least once a day since the dvd because Iris loved to watch him. He’d gotten very good at knowing how much teasing and stretching his hole would need before he slid something home into it. He grabbed Len’s replica and lubed it up sliding it into himself slowly to the hilt before he began working it in time with Len’s trusts on the screen.  
  
He was half way to his own release when he decided to go a bit farther this time. He slipped his lubed up fingers into his hole along side Len’s replica, hissing at the extra stretch as he made himself relax and get used to the extra feeling of more inside himself. He used his other hand to pick up Barry’s replica and lube it up, taking a deep breath he slid it home into himself along side Len’s, his breath catching at how full he felt with both of them in him. As he switched Barry’s on and felt his cock leap at nearly being there, he felt a slight disorientation and a breeze as he suddenly found himself buck naked, with both dildos up his ass standing in the middle of Saints and Sinners with Barry and Len at the bar looking at him. He felt his face blush because even with out touching himself since he’d turned on the toy, with the little knowledge that Barry had touched him while he was speeding him here, through town, naked, with the sex toys they’d given him in his ass, sex toys they’d created just for him... Detective Eddy Thawne came hard, hands free, spraying his load down his toned legs all over the floor.  
  
“I hope you know you’re cleaning that up Detective.” Len smirked as he looked up and down the vast expanse of flesh, mentally devouring the man before him.  
  
“I can’t believe you fit them both in there.” Barry was leaning against the bar with a grin on his face that looked obscene as he leered at Eddy.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Show us the back side eh Scarlet?” Barry flashed forward spinning Eddy around leaving his ass exposed, with the two toys spreading his tight hole for the two men, he felt his face grow a darker shade of red at this.   
  
“He does have a very nice ass.” Barry’s warm hand stroked Eddy’s ass as he spread his cheeks apart to show off his stretched hole. “Enjoying our toys Eddy?” He swallowed hard as he looked at Barry giving him a nod. “Good.” Barry started moving the toys around using them to fuck Eddy’s tight hole looking over his shoulder at Len who was smirking so much more now. Eddy gasped as the toys were pulled from his ass as he realized he was now laying on his back on the bar.  
  
“Detective Thawne, has anyone ever told you, that you’re quite well endowed.” Len’s hand was idly playing with Eddy’s cock while Barry crouched between his legs and slide two fingers into the lubed passage of Eddy’s ass, vibrating them as he went to work suckling on Eddy’s large balls, working his vibrating lips around the cum filled orbs.  
  
“I...” Eddy’s voice was lost to the moan that broke out as they worked their magic on his body, Len’s lips going down and engulfing the swollen head of Eddy’s cock before pulling off with a twist and flourish that made a deliciously obscene popping noise. He smirked down at Eddy as he leaned in close and blew across the wet exposed expanse of skin eliciting a shiver of pleasure from the Detective.  
  
“I do believe he’s almost ready. Are you Scarlet?” Len looked over at Barry who grinned around the balls he was currently sucking on before pulling off deliberately slow.  
  
“I think I can be.” He smiled before leaning in and giving Eddy’s cock a long slow lick, vibrating his tongue as he went, causing Eddy to buck up trying to get farther into that mouth.  
  
“Now, now. None of that. Not till later.” Len smiled as he held the Detective’s hips in place. “Now are you going to behave Detective Thawne?” Len asked with a dirty twist to his words as he winked at Eddy. “Or do I have to get the restraints?” Eddy’s face went slack with the idea.  
  
“I think we have a winner.” Barry smiled, his hand holding Eddy’s cock to his chin, before sucking on just the tip, nursing on it as Eddy whined and begged. Barry looked up and Len gave him a nod. Gone and back in a flash he had Eddy tied on the bar, leg’s spread and open and facing out into the bar, while his head hung over the back of the bar.  
  
“Oh the things we’re going to do to you.” Len chuckled.  
  
“Can I go first?” Barry gave the puppy dog look he’d used to win arguments with Iris as a child.  
  
“Sure. You’ll recover faster then me anyways.” Len pulled his husband in and kissed him before undoing his jeans and freeing his own cock and untucking his balls from his jeans. “Besides the Detective and I have a very creative use for his mouth to explore, don’t we Eddy?”  
  
“Yes...” Eddy begged, as Len lined his dick up to those sinful lips and slide in slowly, letting Eddy adjust to having something that sizable and alive inside his mouth. Barry grinned and knowing how much it turned Len on, slowly undressed till he was standing just as bare assed as Eddy was in the bar. Lubing himself up with his super speed, he took up his post between Eddy’s legs and slowly, so excruciatingly slowly, Barry Allen slipped his cock into the good Detective, practically his brother-in-law and kept on going till he bottomed out. Oh that tight feeling was a lot for Barry to take in. Sure he’d been in Len, and Len was tight, but there seemed to be something extra special about someone who’d never had an actual cock in their ass... Sure he’d been loose enough to fit both their toys in himself... But fuck... Barry wasn’t sure he had words for this. And as he watched Len feed his dick to Eddy, it was all he could do not to pound into Eddy and ride him till he couldn’t stand it anymore or till he blew. But he wasn’t wanting to scare Eddy off from this little brotherly bonding moment. Far from it. His mind drifting as he tried to angle his hips, getting a bit of a driving force behind his stroke to hunt for Eddy’s prostate. They were going to make this a night he’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
